


【曦澄】爱与自由，你与温柔

by wennuandexian322



Category: Fandoms
Genre: M/M, 曦澄 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wennuandexian322/pseuds/wennuandexian322





	【曦澄】爱与自由，你与温柔

#安徒生童话《拇指姑娘》花中国王涣×花中皇后澄  
#策划组的荷花姐套路我，于是我没看清就答应了写个车，童话风格没尝试过，就试着写了个可爱的文。  
#黄我是没她们黄，我尽力了，写了个甜腻可爱的嫩澄。  
拇指姑娘不是姑娘是个大小伙子怎么办？在线等，挺急的。  
江澄是想逃离鼹鼠家，可他没想转头就嫁给花中国王啊~这群花仙子怎么肥事啊还给他准备花裙子？燕子你放我下来的时候不是这么讲的啊！  
事情有点棘手，江澄觉得他有必要和那位只有一面之缘的国王谈谈，“你们先不要拽我的喇叭裤啊等一下再换！”  
“好的呢王后~”  
从燕子背下跳下来一标标致致的小姑娘，整片花海的小精灵小花仙都高兴疯了，苍天有眼终于给我们把王后大人送来了，国王一个人已经单身太久了，老的少的所有人都替国王的婚姻大事操碎了心。  
好巧不巧赶上燕子把江澄这么漂亮的小姑娘带来了，上下一片沸腾，还没等国王蓝涣和江澄说两句话，这魔法精灵已经把婚事敲定了，恨不得马上送两人入洞房，江澄表示拇指姑娘都是假象，你们这样做国王也是不会幸福的！  
蓝涣是整片花海的王，也是这片区域的掌管者，江澄纳了闷的想，对方也精致的跟个小姑娘一样为什么大家没人觉得他是女孩子呢？  
“我、我不能嫁给你！”  
“为什么？你不喜欢我？”  
两个都是拇指大小的可人儿，往花朵中间一站别提多可爱了，江澄憋得满脸通红，捏紧了衣角看着比女孩子还要漂亮的蓝涣不知道说什么好，这个小国王面容秀雅，一双灵动的双眸看着你时，一句拒绝的话都说不出来。  
江澄懊恼的想怎么会有这么好看的小人儿啊啊啊~~  
他不说话，蓝涣就当他默认了，漂亮眼睛眨了眨难过的好像下一瞬间就能落下泪来，江澄一看慌了，卧槽他被当做女孩子认了这么久从癞蛤蟆掌下逃过都没哭过呢，怎么这会儿看蓝涣一委屈心都快揪起来了。  
“不是，我不是这个意思。”  
江澄拉了拉小国王的手，“我、我和你一样是男孩子，我不可以嫁给你的。”  
蓝涣恍恍惚惚的抬起头，“那你是不讨厌我吗？”  
“我不讨厌你啊~”江澄摸了摸蓝曦臣的脸，“王，你这么好看，真正的拇指姑娘一定会喜欢你的。”  
都是指尖大小的娃娃，说话奶声奶气的，还真听不出江澄是个男孩子，小国王出生起就没见过这么可爱的同类，满心欢喜想和小宝贝生活在一起，结果却被拒绝了，心里莫名难受。  
蓝涣摇摇头，“我不想要其他的小姑娘。”他又看了一会儿江澄，觉得对方要是不想嫁给他也不能勉强，他小小声的道，“我不要宝宝，你是男孩子也可以嫁给我的。”  
江澄没想到还有这种理由，一时间还真不知道怎么反驳，蓝涣一双眼睛小心翼翼的盯着他看，跟深林里迷路的小鹿一样，瞧的人整颗心都软了。  
他开不了口让这个小国王伤心，可他没做过别人的新娘啊，“养我的妈妈说，要两个人相爱才可以结婚的。”  
蓝涣摘了一朵紫色的‘小窃衣’给他，“花花送给你，可以请你喜欢我吗？”  
江澄摸了摸自己平坦的胸脯，心说要是真的拇指姑娘该多好，小国王的神情一下子又低落下去了，他不接我的花花，是不是真的一点都不喜欢我？  
他拉上江澄的小手手，“不、不喜欢吗？那我还有。”  
蓝涣打了个小响指，两人脚下的花朵突然挺立了起来，百花纷纷簇拥过来，烟紫的‘风轮菜’，素白的‘一年蓬’，明黄的‘半边莲’，大大小小江澄知道的不知道的小野花全部凑到了跟前。  
芳香四溢，连空气中都有花朵抖动落下的香粉，蓝涣拉着江澄的小手踏上下一朵小花，沿路的百花纷纷凑过来跟江澄打招呼，小国王笨拙的讨好着未来媳妇儿，“你、你有喜欢的吗？这里的都给你——”他深情款款的望向江澄，“我也给你好不好？”  
拇指大小的两个小娃娃，一个比一个精致的不像话，小奶音乖乖的跟你打商量，江澄捏着蓝涣刚刚给的‘小窃衣’，看着百花齐放在眼前，突然就败下阵来，他撇了撇嘴道，“你就不嫌弃我是个男孩子吗？”  
蓝涣摇摇头，和江澄小手拉小手，无比真诚的道，“涣涣心悦你。”  
江澄被小国王暖的心肝颤，一把手丢掉小花花扑了上去，“我也心悦你。”  
蓝涣还有点不习惯江澄这么热情，接住扑过来的小奶娃江澄，笑的开怀，小国王本来就生的好看，笑起来更是灿烂的赛过漫山遍野的花，晃得人睁不开眼睛，江澄红着脸搂上蓝涣的脖子，蹭了蹭小国王的脖子，奶声奶气的道，“你不要反悔呀~”  
那怎么可能反悔？蓝涣坐起身子，抱着拇指大小的江澄认认真真的说，“谢谢你做我的王后，涣会永永远远对澄好的。”  
小江澄眨眨眼，凑过去亲了下他的小国王，结果一下子解了咒，原本拇指大小的两个小人儿，瞬间变成正常人类大小，两个人赤裸裸的叠在一起，压倒了周围的一片鲜嫩的小花。  
拇指大小的衣服肯定穿不了，瞬间撑爆，蓝涣被江澄压在身下，身上趴着个白白净净俏丽多情的小哥儿，两个人对视一眼都愣住了，顿了半响还是江澄先开口出了声，“你——”  
刚一张口就猛地捂住了嘴巴，出口的明显是一个带有磁性的男声，和拇指大小状态的奶娃娃音完全不一样，江澄突然就泄了气，怎么办他的小国王会不会不喜欢他啊？  
结果蓝涣看着他“噗嗤——”一笑，伸手搂住了他的腰，“我的澄，嗯？”  
那声音低沉诱人，像是晚风袭过塞纳河畔的轻柔，江澄窝在他怀里一惊，漂亮的杏眸一动不动的盯着他看，紧张的都忘了呼吸，蓝涣微微一笑，拉下他捂住嘴巴的手，凑过去轻轻的落下一吻。  
“涣的王后，是你吗？”  
江澄被他抱在怀里，两个人贴的极近，蓝涣那张精致的面容近在咫尺，好看的蛊惑人心，江澄舔了舔唇，双手都不知道怎么放，浑身赤裸也不知道把眼睛往哪里放，无措的睁着大眼睛看着蓝涣，小国王让这么个大宝贝瞧的心头一热，贴上唇又亲吻了一遍江澄好看的眉眼。  
“王？”  
“是我。”  
江澄松下神经，双手慢慢的搭上他的肩，他的小国王可真好看，深眸淌着暖暖的爱意，眉目温润，俊美绝伦，“我——澄是男孩子……”  
“我知道。”蓝涣坐了起来，手掌滑过江澄裸露的脊背，落到了挺翘的双丘上，江澄被他摸得颤了颤身子，声音都软了下来，“王——”  
蓝涣亲了亲他的唇角，抬手又是一个响指，周遭的百花纷纷退去，江澄被他抱着突然就跌到了一张绵软的大床上，细细一看全是花绒做的床褥，绿藤迭起，百花缭绕，一间婚房瞬间就被盖好了，江澄搂着蓝涣的脖子看着万花搭建的城堡，不知怎的就不好意思起来。  
他往蓝涣怀里钻了钻，肌肤相互摩擦的触感激的两人都是一个机灵，蓝涣大概知晓他为什么会害羞，“放心，没人会看，它们都没花灵。”  
江澄小脸泛红，蓝涣的身材比他还要健硕些，但也宽肩窄腰，浑身上下每一块肌肉纹理都恰到好处，他轻轻叫了声小国王的名字，近乎痴迷的爱上了这副身躯及这副身躯的主人，“涣~”  
蓝涣眸里的颜色又暗了暗，将人推到压在身底下，一双深眸里染上的都是欲色，江澄让他看的浑身羞成了粉色，不明白自己不过刚答应小国王，怎么现在就躺在人身下了。  
可他又不可抑制的着迷于蓝涣的每一个细节，连低垂的眼睫都能透出一种极致的美感，江澄都找不到形容词来描绘蓝涣的美了，好像这个人只肖笑一笑都会撩的人软成一滩春水。  
小国王俯下身来，鼻尖轻轻蹭了蹭江澄的脸颊，眼中的沉醉感不比江澄少，像是一点一点细致的嗅过来自江澄的每一处味道，清浅的呼吸打在面上，江澄缩了缩脖子可又放不下蓝涣对他的迷恋，伸出手指轻轻点了点蓝涣的脸，想摸摸他好像又不敢打扰这惊世的美人。  
蓝涣顺手捉住江澄的手环到了脖子上，低头压下噙住了那双柔软的唇，大宝贝的唇温热Q弹，亲上去的感觉极好，蓝涣几乎一下子就着了迷。  
低头将人吻得更深，舌尖顶着唾液深入他喉咙深处，小王后的口舌柔软而细腻，亲吻时如同含了醴酪，入口即化。  
他的舌入侵的太深，江澄难免不被口中分泌的津液呛到，伸手推了推蓝涣，一双杏眸都是刚染上的春情，小口微张，显然有点呼吸不畅，蓝涣这才退出，待人呼吸平顺之后，才又舔了舔小王后的粉唇，“澄——”  
“嗯？”  
蓝涣低声笑了笑，“涣好喜欢你。”  
江澄羞的说不出话来，蓝涣又用舌顶开贝齿，在他口中轻轻旋了一圈，缠住那点可爱的小舌，温柔厮磨。  
小国王的吻比起先前缓慢了下来，缠缠绵绵的好像在叙说着爱意，蓝涣的吻似乎都带着淡淡的花香味，江澄感觉自己被蓝涣吮吻着，双手环着蓝涣的脖子，本能的抬头回应，美眸中水光迷离，满是依恋。  
厮磨的唇瓣一片水润，几缕银丝缠缠绵绵，牵连不断。  
两人吻得难舍难分，江澄鼻息间溢出的一两声喘息，“嗯嗯啊啊”的声音不大，但却撩人的紧，蓝涣满心欢喜的亲吻着他的小王后，从双唇离开，啃咬上江澄白皙的脖颈，舔了舔大宝贝小巧的喉结，轻咬一口听到江澄模糊不清的鼻音。  
怀里的身躯温软白皙，还散发着诱人的体香，小王后对蓝涣表现出的依赖和信任让蓝涣整个人都烧成了一团火，热烈又不失温柔的亲吻密密麻麻的落下，在江澄的颈处留下点点红痕。  
玉润光洁的身体，精致纤细的锁骨，蓝涣一点一点舔咬着江澄白嫩的肌肤，双手也抚上这具完美的身躯，简直爱不释手，江澄本来就对他的小国王没有抵抗力，如此甜腻的亲吻更是暖的人再也不想离开。  
“王、王不要……”  
“不要怎样？不要碰这里？”蓝涣修长的玉指捻上江澄胸前的两点红缨，动作不重，却也不失力道，他那里敏感的不行，几乎蓝涣逗弄的一瞬间就忍不住呻吟出声，小国王轻声笑了一下，喜欢得不得了。  
江澄一直对自己不是真的拇指姑娘挺介意的，觉得小国王那么好看就应该配个同样漂亮的姑娘，张嘴出了声又立马咬住下唇，生怕自己的声音不好听惹得小国王嫌弃，可又不免留恋蓝涣对他的抚弄，红着眼眶委屈又倔强的不肯多言，躺在蓝涣身下一双杏眼多情的望着他的小国王。  
蓝涣被他小王后的这模样弄得心底一片柔软，哪里还舍得逗他，忙揽了人，温声诱哄着，“澄，莫怕，涣不会伤害你的。”  
“涣~”  
“嗯？我在呢，涣亲亲它好不好？”蓝涣亲了亲江澄的唇角，一只手也不闲着，在江澄白玉的酮体上下游走着，江澄被他哄得脑里晕晕乎乎的，蓝涣的身体也很热，可江澄还是不由自主的主动贴近他。  
想被他拥抱，被他抚摸，被他舔吻。  
明明还是小人儿的时候张牙舞爪的闹腾的不行，变成漂亮小哥哥上了床到安静乖顺了下来，反差萌让小国王更是一颗心都放在了他的小王后身上，对怀里的大宝贝更加疼惜。  
低头咬住胸膛左侧的一颗红缨，温暖的口腔湿润的软舌全部细心照顾着江澄胸前的小樱桃，蓝涣咬弄的力道并不重，却花样百出，一会儿轻咬，一会儿重吮，觉得自己咬狠了，又安抚似的舔吻一下，弄得江澄呼吸渐渐粗重了起来，双腿也略略夹紧。  
“王~那、那边……”  
蓝涣微微一笑，“右边也要吗？澄想要吗？澄想要什么都说出来告诉涣好不好？”  
这么温柔的对待，江澄像陷入了一整块棉花柔软的织云当中，他性子要强，这种时候也不轻易求欢，只是眼神中流露出些许小委屈，到底是蓝涣疼爱他，舍不得折磨心爱的小王后，唇舌照顾起右边，抬起手把玩着左侧的。  
牙齿轻嗑轻碰都能升起酥酥麻麻的快感，别提舔咬吸弄了，江澄身体敏感的要命，轻哼着出声，“涣~不、不要弄了。”  
蓝涣放过两颗已然艳红的乳头，抬头又印上了江澄的唇，小王后接吻时格外乖巧，还会主动伸出柔软的小舌让小国王品尝，蓝涣挑逗着江澄细腻的口腔，极尽缠绵之意，“宝贝，我想要你。”  
江澄懵懵懂懂的知道接下来将要发生的事，可整个人还是难免一阵紧张，小王后腰身细瘦，可该有的都有，漂亮的腹肌贴在肚子上，小国王简直摸上去就停不下来，一寸又一寸虔诚的亲吻江澄的肌肤，在腰侧嘬出了好几个红痕。  
小王后早已在小国王的抚弄之下起了反应，小小澄颤巍巍的挺立着，江澄难耐的弓起腰侧身将自己蜷了起来，小脸都是羞红的绯色，微微上挑的眉眼看向蓝涣时都是深深的渴望，望的小国王欲火肆起，江澄小声小声的喘到，“涣~难受。”  
蓝涣将人拢在怀中，手从腰腹滑过去抚上了江澄的阴茎，“澄这里难受吗？嗯？”  
这这声音比之前还要低上几分，略微粗重的呼吸声都染上了浓厚的情欲，江澄的性器被他的手掌包裹上的一瞬间就忍不住的叫出声来，“啊……王~”  
小国王的性器同样硬挺了起来，戳在小王后的屁股上，一点退却的意思都没有，江澄又舒服又恐惧，湿漉漉的杏眼贪恋的追寻着蓝涣的目光，“涣，涣~不要……”  
蓝涣温柔的照顾着小王后的性器，另一手又忍不住伸到胸前扣弄江澄漂亮的乳头，“澄不舒服吗？嗯？不想要涣吗？”  
又是这么蛊惑的嗓音，江澄抱上蓝涣的脖子难耐的摇摇头，“涣~我、我怕。”  
蓝涣亲亲他，“不怕，会很舒服的，涣最喜欢澄了。”  
小王后羞意更甚，抬腿不小心蹭上了小国王挺立的性器，惹得两人都是不小的动静，江澄楞了一下，看着忍着欲望的蓝涣一下子就不知道怎么反抗了，小国王原本就雅致精美的五官此刻不知道为什么独带了一份凌厉的美感，对原始欲望的沉迷平添了一份意想不到的野性。  
那是王征服与占有野性的美，小王后感受到了那副身躯下蕴藏的蓬勃的力量，蓝涣捉住了他的一条腿，架在肩上从脚踝处开始轻吻，一直往上，压着小王后大腿张开，细细的啃咬着腿间的嫩肉，刺激的江澄一声喘的比一声大。  
“涣……摸摸我。”  
“摸哪里？澄想涣怎么碰你？说清楚，说清楚好不好？”  
江澄被亲的呜呜直叫，全身都泛起迷人的粉红色，性器可可怜怜的站着，顶端激的腺液湿了整个龟头，蓝涣不让小王后自己碰，一双深眸此时望进全是凶猛的倾占欲，“告诉涣，澄想要什么？”  
小王后软了身子陷入花绒之中，眼中都是被情欲激起的泪水，“你、你怎么这么坏啊？”  
“哪里坏了？”  
江澄彻底没了辙，蓝涣撤开抚弄性器的手之后欲望成倍的增长，想被这人触碰的念头疯狂增长，蓝涣压低身子用自己硬邦邦的性器戳上江澄的股缝，硕大的龟头顶上小小澄，刺激的小王后又是一声低吟，“涣~不要折磨我。”  
小王后憋屈又难过的看着小国王，开口的嗓音隐隐都带上了哭腔，蓝涣的手捏上江澄浑圆挺翘的白屁股，手感极佳，哪里还忍得住，大型犬的狼性全都被激了出来，恨不得现在就把他的小王后拆骨入腹，吃的一点不剩。  
“澄——我要，涣要你。”  
这声说的坚定又沉稳，眉目间的深情却藏不住，江澄本能的感到惧意，可是在看到蓝涣那张温柔的面容时，又轻颤着伸出手，想要小国王充满爱意的抱抱。  
蓝涣伸手揽起江澄，岔开他的一双大白腿跨坐在自己身上，江澄抱住蓝涣的脖子，忍不住去亲近他，主动凑过去讨要亲吻，蓝涣抱着小王后柔软的身躯，含住他的嘴唇，轻轻吸吮着，半响才恋恋不舍的放开亲的红肿的嘴唇，笑道，“澄喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢涣吗？”  
把他亲的七荤八素的唇悄然退开，江澄好一会儿才反应上来蓝涣说了什么，装傻显然不可能，轻声窘道，“喜、喜欢。”  
蓝涣顶了顶跨，小小涣迎头直上，撞的小小澄一个轻颤，江澄“嗯啊”一声叫了出来，“涣要做什么，澄可知道？”  
江澄实在脸皮薄，不比小国王这情欲暴涨撩人凶狠的体质，只敢抬起屁股主动去蹭蓝涣那傲人的物事，“你、你快点。”  
蓝涣低低一笑，伸手握住江澄的性器，上下套弄伺候着，张嘴咬上胸前一点，这会子发了狠一般啃咬着，江澄呜呜直叫，又挺起胸膛主动把乳头送到蓝涣嘴里，爽的十指揪紧了小国王柔软的黑发，不敢大声淫叫，只嘴角溢出一丝丝娇软的喘息。  
见怀里的人终于放松了下来，蓝涣又是一个响指，床上忽的就多出了很多漂亮的小瓶子，江澄轻哼着问他，“涣，是什么？”  
蓝涣从后面掰开那两瓣白嫩的软臀，手指轻轻点了点幽闭的小穴，舔吻着江澄的耳垂，色情又湿气的诱惑到，“给澄润滑的，都是上等的花蜜，澄喜欢哪个？嗯？”  
江澄答不上来，埋在蓝涣颈边小声的呼气，“你、你别问我了o(*////-////*)q”  
蓝涣不舍得逗他的小王后了，随便开了一瓶，幽兰的香气瞬间弥漫开来，蓝涣淋上手指，往那一张一合的穴口上涂去，慢慢打着圈揉搓着，摸索着往那窄小的屁股里探进一根手指。  
“啊……”  
小国王听见他声音里的爽快，便放心大胆的把指头往更深的地方塞。  
惦念了那么久的小王后翘着屁股乖顺的倚在怀里，蓝涣小国王真是觉得自己快要撑不住了，“澄，疼就告诉涣，知道吗？”  
他把手指抽出大半来，又加了一根进去，把那穴口撑大开来。  
“不、不疼……涣~”江澄羞的埋在蓝涣肩头都不敢睁眼了，可是越不敢看，下身的感觉反而更加明显。  
柔软的肛口被抚弄的感觉就已经让他忍不住蜷起脚趾了，更别说两根手指在那本不该被捅进来的地方抽抽插插，时不时还屈起手指摸索哪里是他的敏感处，那感觉真是江澄有生以来都没有体会过得。  
那花蜜似乎带着春药的催情，幽兰的香气闻多了整个人都燥热起来，江澄光溜溜的胸口在蓝涣胸前蹭来蹭去，乳尖好像有电流传过般不肖人抚慰就挺立起来，像是充血了一样挺得鼓鼓的，又红又硬，难耐的在蓝涣身上轻蹭着。  
江澄不敢开口，他想让蓝涣摸一摸，像刚才那般抚弄自己，可他又羞于张口，咬着唇可怜巴巴看着他的小国王，满面都是难忍的情欲，蓝涣将他翻了个身，跪趴在自己身下，一手在柔软的小穴里进进出出，一手摁捏上挺立的乳头。  
小王后哪经得住这样玩弄，当下就叫出了声，“涣……涣，不、不要，轻点。”  
胸前的刺激感放大，转移了江澄的一部分注意力，丝毫没注意后面又被插进一根手指，三根一齐撑开了他本来紧窄的嫩穴。  
“澄，舒服吗？”  
江澄哪里还说的出话，呜咽的出声呻吟，“涣、涣啊……嗯~”  
蓝涣俯身而上，舔吻着江澄裸露的脊背，印下一个又一个湿红的印子，两指娴熟的捏住另一边乳头，又揉又扯，比江澄自己轻蹭不知道要舒服多少倍。  
小王后忍不住回过头去，伸出一截粉舌，本能的想要索吻。  
蓝涣本就忍不住的欲望，一瞧江澄通红的一张俏脸，倏地又涨大了几分，抓着小王后的下巴毫不留情的吮住半截小舌，又啃又吸地凌虐着那张柔软的嘴唇。  
“王……涣，嗯啊~”江澄第一次知道接吻也能这么让人动情，蓝涣咫尺可见的俊颜像天神下凡一般凌厉俊美，一股毫无掩饰的男性的侵略的气息扑面而来，江澄不受控制的想要跟他唇齿纠缠，永不分开。  
后穴在花蜜的润滑下变得通畅了起来，江澄面上潮红一片，蓝涣气喘吁吁的摸到自己下边，早已坚硬如铁恨不得冲进洞中肆虐鞭挞的性器，对准了开拓的湿湿热热的小嫩穴，慢慢的插了进去。  
“啊！不、不要……涣~”  
后穴被一根火热的阴茎插了进来，江澄又羞又窘，蓝涣的动作很强硬却也极度温柔，丝毫没有将江澄弄痛，可身下的异物感太明显，让小王后本能的想要甩开逃离，身子不由自主的向前挪动了几分。  
“澄，澄别动，涣想要你。”  
蓝涣额上的青筋砰砰直跳，手掌用力的抓着江澄不安分扭动的细腰，小小涣才刚进去一半，被江澄湿软的小穴吸得整个人都如登极乐，恨不得不管不顾将整根性器全部进入，巴不得把小王后的软臀往下按，定死在自己的傲物上。  
江澄身子软了一半，知道自己跑不了，可本能的又怕的很，趴着的姿势虽然方便第一次进入，可对于满心依恋的小王后来说，到底牵强了一点，心理上总有种难言的别扭，“涣……呜呜~”  
蓝涣轻轻拍了拍江澄湿成一片的屁股，温柔的亲吻着小王后的脖颈，“澄，很痛？”  
江澄摇摇头，抓紧了身下的花绒，顿了良久回头轻声问道，“涣、我想看着你……我、我想转过来。”  
小王后一双湿漉漉的杏眸期待的看着，小国王心里软成了棉花糖，蓝涣闭上眼睛深吸了几口气，妈的，劳资的王后真他娘的可爱！  
蓝涣慢慢退开，从那又紧又软的后穴里依依不舍的拔出来，轻柔的把自家小王后翻过身来，抚摸着两条细长笔直的大白腿，分开架在了自己腰上，“澄喜欢这个姿势吗？”  
小国王低头蹭了蹭江澄汗湿的俏脸，语气温柔极了。  
江澄下身悬空，两条修长漂亮的大腿紧紧贴在男人火热的身躯上，吃力却异常满足，小王后伸手搂住了他的小国王，“涣……想要涣抱着。”  
“好，抱着。”  
蓝涣低下头狠狠的亲了他一口，整颗心暖的发热。  
亲吻刚落，火热的阴茎又一次挤开柔软的肠肉一插到底，这个体位方便，整根捅进又捅出，这剩下两颗饱胀的阴囊拍打在江澄细嫩的屁股上。  
终于又进入念念不忘的小穴，蓝涣握着江澄的细腰缓缓的喘着粗气，不等小王后反应过来，大开大合的动作瞬间开操起来，江澄被蓝涣摁在身下，每一下抽插都像注了蛮力又不失巧劲，肠道几乎要被戳穿的既视感让江澄又是害怕又是爽利，失神的躺在蓝涣身下承受小国王一次又一次凶猛的撞击。  
“唔……啊……慢、慢点，涣……轻点，轻、轻点，唔……”小王后初尝情事，哪里是蓝涣的对手，整个人被干的呜咽一片，摸着蓝涣的手臂不肯撒手。  
小国王被他全身心的依赖感萌的心肝颤，唇舌温柔的安慰着不堪情欲惹火的小王后，胯下却毫不留情的疯狂占有，“啊……哈……涣、涣啊……”蓝涣动作越来越大，江澄再也忍不住娇喘起来，眼底雾蒙蒙的瞧着他的小国王，小穴酸的差点夹不住小小涣。  
“澄，我在，涣在呢。”轻含慢舔对方柔软的唇舌，蓝涣的安抚味极重，江澄像是感觉到了小国王对他的安慰，双手欲拒还迎的抵在男人的胸膛。  
小国王也是肤白貌美好漂亮一小哥哥，江澄摸上一次就对对方的身体产生了深深迷恋，整个人被干的脑子一片空白，只剩官能发出的呻吟声，后穴紧紧的吸着蓝涣的性器，默契无比的结合在一起。  
“太深了……涣，太深了……会坏的，会插坏的……不、不要了……”肠道里被干的湿软一片，幽兰的香蜜和着自动分泌的肠液一起贴在滑嫩的菊穴上，看起来被插的汁水横流，香艳无比。  
不知是戳上了哪一点，小王后整个人爽的都脱了力，叫声都拔高的几个点，蓝涣知道寻对了地方，在那一处来回的磨蹭顶弄，干的江澄小声小声的浪叫，哭腔都憋出来了。  
“坏不了，澄舒服吗？”  
蓝涣骨子里的温柔也压不住这会儿狼性爆发，一下一下插得又狠又深，像是要干坏怀里的小王后一样。  
江澄摇着头根本不知道说什么，爽利的整个人都抖了起来，脸上早已分不清是汗水还是泪水，整个人像是刚从海里打捞上来的一样，汗津津的全是水气，俏丽的脸蛋全是染上的情欲春情，上挑的眉眼勾着诱人的桃红，看的蓝涣疯魔了一般紧紧压上去，捅的更深。  
外界隔绝，只剩城堡里两人克制的喘息和声音，还有囊袋和大腿拍打挺翘的屁股的声音，催情又令人兴奋，小国王压抑不住的狼性在小王后身上又舔又咬，胸前两颗红缨更是被蓝涣含的破了皮，看起来好不可怜。  
“不、不要了涣……你要把我插坏了……唔……嗯、嗯啊……”  
“不舒服吗？那我们停下？”  
小国王坏心眼的停下，粗大的性器硬生生截住江澄快要高潮的快感，好不容易登上高峰又被扯了下来，江澄又气又羞，抬手捶了下蓝涣的胸膛，“你坏死了……”  
蓝涣不在逗他，又插了数十下，江澄终于呜咽着弓起身子，浑身颤抖的被蓝涣插射，后穴猛地一夹，一瞬间的爽利让蓝涣也头皮发麻，下身一紧更是忍不住在高潮中狠狠的插干大宝贝的嫩穴。  
掐紧小王后白嫩的臀肉，凶猛的又插了数下，尽数射在了江澄的嫩穴里。  
“唔……涣……”江澄深深陷进柔软的花绒里，整个人爽的不知天南地北，不仅后穴爽到了极点，连前头不被抚慰过得性器都止不住的淌下浊液来，江澄大口大口的喘息着，瘫在蓝涣身下爽的直流生理眼泪。  
蓝涣缓过劲来，从江澄体内慢慢退出来，将人抱在怀里一下又一下甜甜的亲吻着他的小王后。  
“澄，我爱你。”  
江澄还是止不住生理的眼泪，伸手搂住蓝涣的脖子，小可怜样的跟他的小国王打商量，“你下次要轻一点。”  
蓝涣笑了笑，再次覆上那双柔软的唇，“好~”


End file.
